When It Rains, It Pours
by Chels17
Summary: Jane confesses her love for the beautiful Maura Isles, but will it be too late when Maura finally realizes she feels the same?
1. The Rain

**When It Rains, It Pours**

"But Maura," Jane groaned, "you know I hate musicals!"

"That, my friend, is only because you haven't seen this one," the blonde replied with a smirk.

"You are completely abusing your right to choose tonight's movie. I thought we agreed long ago that old-fashioned movies with excessive singing are out of the question." Jane continued her animated rant. "Plus, I don't really care about ghosts in theaters!"

"Jane, it's The Phantom of the Opera, it's a classic, and there is no way you can claim it to have excessive singing when you've never seen it. Anyway, I rather disagree – I wish there were more singing. Just wait until you hear their voices!"

Maura sighed dreamily and Jane caught herself thinking that her best friend looked incredibly adorable like that. But of course, she couldn't let that show so instead she wrinkled her nose and grunted with disgust. "Really? Let me guess, you have the hots for the ghost?" Jane snickered to herself. When Maura responded with a contemplative look on her face, it inspired a more emphatic "_Really?" _from the brunette.

"Well," Maura began defensively, "like I said, he's the _phantom_, not a ghost, and he's played by Gerard Butler who's quite the heartthrob, Jane." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at her friend, knowing how she despised the term "heartthrob".

_Geez, _Jane thought to herself_, this woman has got to stop looking at me like that!_

Jane had only recently realized how deep her feelings actually were for the beautiful medical examiner. She had never shied away from feeling attracted to women before; she knew it was natural for people to feel some degree of attraction to their own sex, but she had never felt it strongly enough to act on those feelings and had definitely never had them for a friend, let alone a woman she spent nearly all of her free time with.

Maura was, of course, blissfully ignorant of her best friend's inner torment, and Jane couldn't picture that ever changing. Sure Maura turned the heads of men and women alike every single day, but Jane saw her only respond to the men who came calling on her. She had never seen the doctor give any special interest to a woman before, and though it would have made the detective insanely jealous, it would at least have let her know that those kinds of feelings were even possible within the stunning and cerebral Dr. Isles.

So Jane had accepted the fact that they really were meant to be best friends, nothing more. How could she complain, though? Maura was truly the greatest person to come into Jane's life. She was kind, loyal, brilliant, hilarious, and had even pointed out herself before that not many people would put up with the brunette's abuse. There was no way she was going to jeopardize that relationship and scare off the endearingly naïve woman by making an unwanted move on her.

For the most part, Jane was able to ignore those deeper feelings so that she could continue to have this amazing woman by her side, but there were definitely moments when those sparkling hazel eyes left her speechless, and all she could do was hope that Maura couldn't decipher what was really on her mind.

"Jane? Earth to Jane… Jane!" Maura finally had to call out because her friend's train of thought had apparently led her far away from where they were sitting. Jane started and blinked her eyes several times as she tried to regain her presence of mind.

"Whoa, sorry there, Maur. Guess I let my thoughts run away with me," Jane muttered as she mentally slapped herself for becoming so obviously distant.

"Mhmmm," Maura replied as she held the detective's gaze with furrowed brows, trying to analyze what was going on. "I had just mentioned that one of the actors was a 'heartthrob' and you didn't even scoff at me!"

Jane laughed and waved away her previous distraction. "Okay, okay. It is your turn to choose the movie, so let's see what this ghost is all about."

"Phantom, Jane," Maura corrected, "and thank you for not putting up too much of a fight." She gave an appreciative smile that melted Jane's heart. Needing to deter herself from acting on the intense desire to place her lips on the blonde's, she quickly cleared her throat and declared, "Well I can't have you thinking I can go down that easily without a fight!" Jane smirked at Maura's obvious pout of disappointment.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, we're still going to watch your ghost movie, but since there will be excessive singing and I'm imagining lots of frilly dresses," Jane looked toward Maura who nodded in affirmation, "then I insist that we wear Red Sox t-shirts while watching it to balance out the frilliness." Jane folded her arms and though she wore a face that said she wouldn't budge, Maura knew she was fighting a smile back.

"Alright, you win!" the blonde declared, throwing her hands up in submission, also fighting a smile. "I have a few of your t-shirts in the second drawer of my dresser. You go get them while I find the movie and get it started.

* * *

"Okay, Maur, I have to admit that wasn't too painful to watch," Jane said honestly.

"Wasn't too painful? Come on, Jane, I think you liked it a little more than that," the blonde said with a smile. "Personally, I don't think I'll ever tire of looking at Gerard Butler. Wasn't he wonderful as the phantom?"

"Yeah, your ghost wasn't too shabby," Jane conceded. "But I think that Raul guy was more handsome.

"Maura raised her eyebrows, surprised at her friend's confession. "Really? Please tell me more," she batted her eyelashes again, loving the rise it always got out of the detective.

Jane fidgeted uncomfortably under the spotlight of the medical examiner's scrutinizing gaze. "Well, he was obviously better for Christine. He was kind, thoughtful, willing to put up with his woman's mood swings," Jane continued, suddenly unsure of which blonde she was describing, "and stood by her no matter what."

"That is true," Maura stated, loving the fact that she had Jane discussing the leading men of a musical with her. "But I can't help being attracted to the phantom. Maybe because I find the tall, dark, handsome, mysterious type very attractive." Jane remained silent as she considered what she thought were some very obvious parallels, wondering if Maura could possibly be thinking the same thing.

"It's funny," Maura continued thoughtfully, "you are more attracted to the strong and steady blonde, while I am attracted to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome who..."

Jane drifted away from the conversation again, imagining that her best friend was describing their attractions to each other. _If only, _she thought to herself when she realized that Maura was still talking.

"Jane? I just asked you question," Maura huffed, noticing that the brunette had checked out yet again.

"What? Ugh, sorry, Maur. I did it again, didn't I?" Jane apologized as her friend nodded.

"So don't you think it shows that opposites really do attract?"

"Unless you're talking about gender," Jane mumbled, unaware that she had just blurted her subconscious thought.

"What?" Maura asked, trying to understand her friend's meaning.

"Uh, I mean," Jane stammered, feeling like an idiot. _Did I really just say that out loud? How could I be stupid enough to let that slip?_"What I meant to say was..."

Luckily for Jane, a loud clap of thunder broke the focused concentration of the doctor as she was trying to interpret the detective's meaning.

"Oh!" Maura exclaimed. "I didn't even realize it was raining!" She ran to the window and Jane gratefully let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. She laughed to herself as she watched the unbelievably adorable woman in front of her open the window and take in a deep breath of stormy air.

"I love this smell," she sighed happily and waved her friend over to join her.

"It's okay, Maur, I've smelled it before," Jane laughed as she put up her hands in protest, not budging from the comfortable couch.

"Oh, Jane, honestly! Just come here!" The blonde demanded, putting on a face she knew Jane couldn't refuse.

Jane laughed again and said, "Fine, fine. Twist my arm."

"Why would I do that?" Maura asked honestly.

"Nevermind, Dr. Isles. It's just a saying," Jane teased as she joined her friend at the open window. Maura stuck her head out and took a deep breath, giving Jane a look saying she wanted her to do the same. Jane did, but felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt Maura's perfectly manicured hand land on top of hers on the window sill. Jane glanced over at her friend, trying to understand what she meant by the gesture, but to her disappointed the beautiful hazel eyes she had come to love and long for were closed. Maura, of course, stood oblivious to what her simple action was doing to Jane, her senses only seeming to find joy in the feel of the storm, unaware of the one that was raging within her best friend.

They lowered their heads back inside and Jane's breath hitched yet again as Maura abruptly turned and took both of Jane's hands in hers. Jane held her breath, waiting for what would come next, hoping that it would finally relieve all the tension that was building up inside of her.

"Jane," the blonde said smiling, "I have a favor to ask of you."

_Please let the favor be kissing you! _Jane couldn't help thinking, grateful that the filter separating her thoughts and words was back in place. "Of course. Anything. What is it?" she asked instead.

Maura got a faraway look in her eyes - one that Jane loved because it didn't occur very often. "Well," she began, "when I was a little girl, lightning and thunder used to frighten me so horribly, and I could hardly get myself to do anything until after the storm had passed. I was convinced - no matter where I was or how unlikely it was to happen based on the statistics I had researched - that I would be struck by lightning. And if not me then surely one of my parents, or my house, or anything that would somehow harm me would be struck. It was debilitating, Jane, and I hated feeling that way, so when I was eight year old - after being afraid my whole life - I decided to do something about it."

Jane smiled at the beautiful woman whose hands she was holding and gave a light squeeze, encouraging her to continue and grateful for the little piece of herself Maura was giving her.

Maura squeezed back appreciatively and continued, "I remembered having read about something called 'immersion therapy' and although I had first researched it in an attempt to become more social - which went horribly at the time, I might add - I decided to try it with this fear. So there I was, lying in bed in my pajamas, waiting for sleep that would inevitably avoid me as long as the storm went on, and I decided to literally apply some immersion therapy."

"You didn't!" Jane laughed, the realization of what her friend meant dawning on her.

"I did!" Maura chuckled in response, grateful that her friend was listening so intently, showing no signs of checking out of this story. "I didn't want to go out the front door as I would have had to pass my parents' bedroom and would surely wake them, so I opened my bedroom window and went out in the rain, silk pajamas and all, determined to not be afraid anymore."

"You crazy girl," Jane smiled. "I can actually picture Mini-Maura doing that."

"Well I was nervous at first, and when I realized I would be drenched within seconds the thought appalled me, but I knew I had to do it so I did. I ran from the cover of our wrap-around porch, through our muddy lawn and into the empty street. It was so exhilarating, Jane! There was no one around and I just danced through the streets, completely soaked and loving every moment of it. Of course, I did pay for my delirious behavior the next day when I woke with a fever, but it was the happiest moment of my life to that point because I wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, I loved thunderstorms after that and repeated the experience many times."

Maura ended her story with a triumphant smile, reliving her eight-year-old joy. "So, Jane, here comes the favor," Maura began, the edges of her mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Oh no, no you don't," Jane started, sensing her friend's intentions and trying to pull away.

"Oh yes, Jane," Maura continued, turning on the sly, brilliant smile she knew wore away at Jane's attempts at stubbornness. She held Jane's hands tighter so she couldn't get away. "All I have is a simple favor to ask of you, and you are refusing it before you've even heard it."

"Oh, but I know your ways, Dr. Isles. I can see right through that pretty little smile of yours and I see the gears turning in that genius brain."

"But, Jane, I believe I recall you saying, 'Of course. Anything,' when I first asked you..." Maura prodded, her previous smile turning into a wicked grin.

Jane groaned, remembering that she had in fact said those very words. "Fine. As you wish."

"Oh!" Maura perked up even more. "That's a quote from The Bride Princess!"

Jane groaned more audibly but failed to contain her smile. "Geez, Maura, it's called The Princess Bride!"

"Oh, right," Maura replied, her head dropping noticeably.

"Hey," Jane said, placing her fingers under the blonde's chin and tilting her head so their eyes met. "You totally had the right movie, though. I'm very proud."

With the return of the 100-watt smile, Jane couldn't help adding, "So, you had a favor to ask, Dr. Isles?"

"Why, yes I did, Detective." She cleared her throat and proceeded, "Will you, Jane Rizzoli, join me in a celebratory run through the rain in this beautiful storm?" Another clap of thunder sounded at the ended of her request, giving it an added air of authority - one that Jane could not shy away from.

"Do I have a choice?" the brunette asked huskily.

"No, you don't," Maura replied without hesitation as she started to fluidly snake her perfectly toned body through the window.

Jane gaped at the surprisingly sensuous sight and had to blink several times before her clarity caught up to her. "Maura!" she yelled. "What do you think you're doing? I believe you have a fully functioning door only ten feet away, she stammered with her Italian gesticulating, and remembering her friend's bare feet she called, "and you're not even wearing shoes!"

Maura ducked her head back in. "Two very true, very observant points, my dear detective. So are you coming or not?" There was that wicked grin again.

_Yet another look that she really needs to stop giving me, _Jane thought.

"Of course I'm coming, oh fearless one," Jane replied with her trademark smirk, pulling off the socks she had been wearing. Her imagination suddenly went into full speed as she pictured the elegant medical examiner wet all over, with short shorts and Jane's own Red Sox t-shirt clinging to that sinuous body in all the right places. Jane let out a barely audible gulp as she wondered how she was going to keep her hands to herself. The thought almost kept her from approaching that window, where she feared crossing over it would begin the crossing over of way too many other lines tonight that she may not be prepared to face the consequences for.

"Jane?" Maura called out, "I'm getting cold just waiting for you out here!"

_Prepared or not, _Jane thought, _I can't just leave that beautiful woman out in the cold waiting for me! _Jane took a deep breath, steeling herself for the exhilarating challenge ahead. _When it rains, it pours, _she laughed to herself, recalling the phrase she felt constantly applied to her life.

"Coming, Maur!" she called, letting her best friend's outstretched hand lead her through the window and into the storm ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would love your reviews about this! And I need your input: this could stand alone as a one-shot, but should I continue and have the girls discover Rizzles for themselves? I'd love your opinions! Thanks!**


	2. The Storm

"Hey, Rizzoli! What's up with you today? You look terrible."

"Shut it, Korsak," she growled as she slammed the cup of coffee her desk, not in the mood to deal with anyone today.

"Geez, okay, okay," he replied, putting his hands up defensively. "You just look like you might need to talk about something."

"Well, I don't. I just need to bury myself in this mountain of paperwork I avoided all last week."

_You know me too well, Korsak,_ she thought to herself. _I do need to talk. But the one person I need to talk to is the only one who won't give me the time of day._

Just then Frost walked in, whistling to himself, apparently in an irritatingly good mood. "Good Monday morning!" he called cheerfully.

Jane lifted her eyes and glared at him in response.

"Dang, Rizzoli! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Frost chuckled to himself as Korsak shot him a warning look that he should have heeded.

"Cut the crap, Frost," she husked back as he reached his desk. "I don't need it from either of you today."

"Here, let me find you some Midol," he laughed as he started going through a drawer, clearly thinking this was still amusing. "I think I still have some left over from last month's episode...".

Korsak cringed as he braced himself for the impending blowup, knowing full well after three divorces that conversations like this with a woman did not end well.

"Don't you dare!" Jane began, slamming her fist on the desk and accidentally striking the edge of her cup, sending hot coffee all over her.

_As if I needed this to make my day a living hell!_ "Dammit, Frost!" she yelled as she bolted out of her chair, furious at him and her own stupidity.

"Here, Jane, I'll go down to the cafe to get you a fresh cup," Korsak carefully suggested with the practiced tone he used to calm a dangerous perp. Jane almost let herself calm down and apologize until he kept talking. "You keep some spare clothes in the doc's fancy office, right? Why don't you go change and you'll feel good as new."

That sent her back over the edge. There was no way she was ready to face Maura after what had happened Friday night. "I'm fine!" she spat at the two men. "I just need to get away from here and clear my head!"

She turned and stomped out the room, slamming the now empty coffee cup in a trashcan as she growled with frustration, while Frost and Korsak were left stunned.

"Uh, what just happened? Did I miss something?" Frost wondered aloud once Jane was well out of earshot.

"You and me both," Korsak replied shaking his head. "That's Hurricane Jane for you."

* * *

Maura sat at her desk with her eyes closed, massaging her temples in an attempt to assuage the headache that had lingered for days. She had barely been working for an hour and she was already tired of the bright computer screen in front of her. She actually found herself wishing her phone would ring with news of a recent case to break up the monotony of paperwork - it gave her way too much time to think.

_How did everything go so wrong so fast? _she wondered, shaking her head. _I definitely did not see that one coming._ She absentmindedly placed a finger to her lips as they tingled, remembering the feel of something else that had been there Friday night. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to dismiss the memory that had been plaguing her ever since.

"Ugh, that kiss!" she moaned aloud, unaware of the person who had just stepped through the open door. Maura started as she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Uh, Dr. Isles? I'm sorry, I should have knocked. Your door was just open so I..."

"It's fine, Senior Criminalist Chang," Maura sighed, too exhausted to feel embarrassed. "What can I do for you?"

"I have the results from the tox screen test you requested," the woman replied.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you working to get the results back so quickly."

"Of course." She turned to leave, but couldn't help wanting to do something for the clearly unhinged medical examiner, whom she had never seen like this before. "Dr. Isles?" she ventured, not sure of what to say.

"Yes, Senior Criminalist Chang?" Maura smiled weakly, trying to appear unfazed.

"Is this," Susie faltered, wanting to help without overstepping her bounds. "Is this about Detective Rizzoli?"

Maura's stunned silence was all the answer she needed. "I... I don't know what you've heard..." she stammered, disbelieving that Jane would have spoken about this to anyone.

"I didn't hear anything," Susie quickly corrected. "I'm just... observant. I saw Detective Rizzoli this morning and she seemed similarly out of sorts, so I figured..." she ended lamely, not sure of how to continue and wishing she hadn't mentioned anything as she saw the usually cool and collected medical examiner shifting in her chair uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Dr. Isles. It's not my place to say anything," she added as she turned to leave the increasingly awkward situation.

"Is it that obvious?" Maura questioned suddenly, continuing when Susie looked back at her. "Of course it is. I never let my personal life interfere with my professional one, yet here I am clearly unable to even receive a toxicology report without making a fool of myself."

"Dr. Isles, it's just me here. Really, there's no need to worry. My lips are sealed," she said, then continued thoughtfully, "even though it seems like somebody's weren't...".

Maura looked up, stunned that her colleague brought up the topic she hoped she would discretely not mention. At seeing the woman's knowing smile, however, she couldn't help letting out a small laugh in response.

"Thank you for making me laugh. I needed that."

"It looked like you did," Susie replied, grateful her comment had not proved to be unwelcome. "And Dr. Isles," she added as she started for the door again, "I've actually dated women myself so if you ever want to talk - about anything - you know where to find me."

The medical examiner smiled gratefully, slightly stunned about the revelation and offer she was just given. "Thank you, Susie," Maura replied, feeling that using her full title seemed a bit too formal at this moment. "And how was Jane - Detective Rizzoli - when you saw her?" Maura couldn't help wondering aloud.

"Honestly, she looked pretty upset," Susie replied. "And I wouldn't be surprised if she were a bit hungover as well," she added factually.

"I see," Maura answered, her mind wandering as she worried what her best friend must be thinking about the other night.

"Well, I better get back to the lab," Susie stated, sensing the medical examiner needed her privacy back.

"Of course. I think I'll get myself some coffee and then I better look through this report," Maura said, feeling a bit of her professionalism returning. "Thank you again," she added with a grateful smile.

Susie nodded and left, smiling to herself as she secretly hoped she would see the pair figure out whatever was happening between them so they could finally realize what everyone else could see.

* * *

Jane sat speechless as she looked up from her cup of coffee and saw Maura enter the cafe. She found herself fidgeting, having no clue what she was supposed to do or say, if anything at all. They hadn't said a word to each other since that night. Not that Jane hadn't tried. She called and texted her friend several times, hoping to smooth over what had happened but she never received any response.

"Hey, Maur," she said nervously, knowing she couldn't pretend the most attractive person she had ever known had not just walked in.

"Oh," Maura said, glancing up in surprise. She had been lost in her own thoughts over the conversation she just had with Susie when she was startled to hear the perfectly husky voice that had been in her head nonstop the last few days. "H-Hello, Jane," she managed to say, kicking herself for not concealing the tremor in her voice.

"I was just coming to get some coff... Oh, Jane!" she muttered as she quickly moved toward the shocked detective who hadn't anticipated feeling the woman's touch again so soon. It wasn't quite the touch she was hoping for, however, when she realized the doctor was just fussing over her ruined clothes.

"How do you always manage to do this to yourself?" the blonde began. "If it's not coffee then it's blood, or mud, or..." Maura trailed off as her words brought back a memory to both of their minds that had been replaying over and over...

_"Come on, Jane! Keep up!" Maura had called back over her shoulder._

_They were running through the rain when she suddenly slipped in a muddy field with a loud s_plash!_ Jane couldn't let her have all the fun, of course, so she slid head first until she skidded to a stop next Maura, who couldn't stifle the unrestrained laugh that came out of her._

_"Safe!" Jane yelled triumphantly, raising her mud-soaked arms in the air. Her own __boisterous laugh blended with the blonde's and Jane scooted closer to her so their faces were only inches away. Jane grabbed Maura's slippery hands, both of them still laughing as she said, "We really are quite the pair, Dr. Isles."_

___"Indeed we are, Detective Rizzoli!" came her joyful reply as she looked into those deep brown eyes that she loved seeing when the brunette was laughing._

___Jane gazed back, certain that if there was ever a time to show this beautiful woman how much she loved her, it was now. It just felt so right and she didn't want to fight the desire anymore, so she leaned forward to eliminate the few inches separating them and placed a loving kiss on Maura's lips._

___She lingered there for a second when the blonde suddenly pulled back._

___"Wh-What was that, Jane?" she barely managed to say, her breath caught in her chest._

___"I love you, Maura," Jane whispered, barely audible, hoping that she wasn't really seeing fear in her friend's eyes. She was feeling frantic now, knowing she had to say something to make her stay and understand._

___"I've always loved you, but it feels so much deeper now, and I want you Maur. I need you. I mean, I never need anyone, but I do need you."_

___Maura waved her hands in front of her to cut her off. She could not even process what she was hearing. "I-I need to go, Jane. Need to get out of this downpour."_

___"What?" Jane asked, not believing what she was hearing. She watched the love of her life stand up, stunned, and start to move away, leaving her speechless on the ground._

___"You're just going to leave me here, Maur?" she could barely whisper, unable to comprehend this was happening._

___"I don't-I can't," was all the blonde choke out - she was too full of emotion. "I have to go."_

___And at that she took off with a run, leaving behind her heartbroken friend, who ended up not able to move for over an hour. She had laid there in the mud and rain trying to make sense of what had just happened, how her world had been turned upside down, and how the love she had dared thought possible had just been ripped away from her._

* * *

Maura finally returned to reality and cleared her throat, bringing Jane back as well.

"I know you have some spare clothes in my office, you can come and get them if you like," she offered coolly, showing none of the emotions that had just coursed through her.

It took Jane a few seconds more to process what she was saying. "Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine," she mumbled. They both just stood there, neither wanting to leave but neither knowing what to say that could possibly patch the rift of raw emotion that lay between them.

Jane couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry, Maura, about the other night. So, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or scare you. I meant what I said but if I had known it would do this to us," she said, gesturing to the space between them, "I never would have said a word. I'm sorry. Bye."

Maura remained rooted to the spot, shell shocked. She had never seen the brazen detective look so broken, and it killed her to know that it was because of her thoughtless actions. "Jane, wait!" she called out fruitlessly as she watched her round the corner without looking back.


	3. Past the Point of No Return

Word spreads fast within the Boston PD, and with an unusually slow week of crime, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and her detective had become a regular topic of discussion. The two hadn't been alone in the cafe when they had run into each other three days ago, although those who were present weren't able to piece the puzzle together as to why they had both stormed off, obviously upset. A wide variety of stories had erupted, all with varying degrees of plausibility, but no one could quite put their finger on the real reason behind it all. No one, that is, except Senior Criminalist Chang, who soon found herself becoming the medical examiner's confidante.

Susie knocked on the door frame to alert the doctor of her presence. "Dr. Isles? I brought you some coffee. After that meeting with the other medical examiners, including a certain Dr. Pike, you looked like you could use some."

Maura gave a relieved laugh, waving her new friend in. "Susie, you're a real life-saver. And a mind-reader," she added, reaching out for the hot cup.

"Well I hate seeing how everyone has been treating you two!" Susie said, exasperated. "Honestly, you'd think they'd have something better to spend their time on than gossiping about something they have no idea about."

"I certainly agree," Maura replied. "And I cannot tell you how much it's meant to me to have you around, Susie. You hardly have anymore of an idea than everyone else does of what's going on, but here you are willing to listen to my ranting and keep me fueled on caffeine so that I don't have to face everyone out there more than necessary."

"That's true," Susie agreed. "I don't know much more, except I do know that a kiss was involved..." she smirked, prodding hopefully for a little more information than she had managed to stumble upon a few days ago.

Maura laughed at her obvious hinting. "Well, you know what? I really think it would be therapeutic for me to let someone in on my confusion. Goodness knows I still haven't been able to have a decent conversation with Jane in almost a week, and I need someone to talk to."

"Like I said the other day, I'm here if you want to talk," Susie replied.

"And I do. We'll need to sit down for this," Maura instructed, gesturing to the couch in her office. She sat down facing Susie and took a deep breath, trying to decide where to begin and how much to tell.

* * *

Jane was nervously fidgeting at her desk, trying to build up the courage to try to talk to Maura again. She knew it had to happen; it was driving her crazy not knowing exactly what her friend was thinking.

_Even if she ends up telling me there's no chance of us being together, I at least need to know. Each day we go on with this interminable silence makes me more sure that it won't end how I want it to, but I have to know._

With that thought in mind, Jane firmly stood up from her desk, mentally and emotionally bracing herself for whatever the truth would be.

Just then she felt the vibrating of her phone and growled as she picked it up, not needing a distraction to break her resolve. She looked down, saw it was Korsak, and let out a deep breath. At least it was a friendly voice that would be greeting her, unlike all the less than discrete looks and talk she knew had been going on behind her back this whole week. Sure Frost and Korsak could piss her off sometimes, and they sure did that Monday morning, but they had left it at that and tried to protect her from the jerks that swarmed around lately. She really was grateful she had them to lean on, knowing that they wouldn't let anyone else know just how much she depended on them for moral support sometimes.

"Hey, Korsak," she answered wearily. "Where are you?"

"Hey, Jane. I've just been in the cafe. It's hard to stay away from your mother's good food, you know."

Jane just rolled her eyes, letting the silence suffice as her response.

"Anyway," he continued, "we've got somewhere to be, Rizzoli."

"Finally," she said, perking up a bit for the first time that week, "I'm sick of paperwork!"

"I know. Me too. But I have a feeling in an hour we might be wishing we were still only worried about paperwork."

Jane raised her eyebrows, wondering what the next hour would bring. "Okay, so what's up?"

"We've got a hostage situation at the Sovereign Bank on Harrison. Sounds like just one perp with a gun and he's not responding well to negotiations. He's already shot and killed one civilian, and has at least eight more in the building with him."

"Great," Jane mumbled, now feeling that the paperwork wasn't that bad after all. Already one civilian down? "Okay, I just need to take care of one thing really quick, so bring the car around front and I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Sounds good. I'll grab Frost," Korsak replied. "Oh, and Jane?" he added a bit morbidly, "don't forget your Kevlar."

"Right," Jane said, hating when she had to wear the stupid vest, not only because it decreased her mobility, but also because of what its need implied. "See you soon," she said, ending the conversation.

She grabbed her vest and quickly ran to the elevator, determined to at least get some answer from Maura before she had to leave.

* * *

"Well, Maura, if you ask me, it sounds like you really love her," Susie admitted.

"I think I've been coming to that same conclusion," the doctor replied, a smile coming to her face.

"This is fantastic!" Susie said with excitement. She placed a hand on Maura's leg to give her next statement added emphasis: "Now you just have to tell her!"

Maura's expression became serious. "What if she won't have me now, Susie? I cannot fathom what she must be going through after putting her feelings for me out in the open, only to have them so humiliatingly rejected because of my foolish inability to control my social anxiety."

"Honestly, Maura, I've hardly ever seen two people more right for each other." The doctor looked at her questioningly, her eyes asking for explanation. Susie continued, "I don't think I can say that I've even had feelings for someone the way you obviously do for Jane. And truth be told," she added with a smile, "I've been waiting for this to happen for a while. I could see the chemistry between you two and I doubt I've been the only one."

"Really?" Maura asked. "Susie, I have to thank you yet again. I think you've given me the hope and courage to finally tell Jane that I truly do love her and that I only ran because the thought of being with her in this way had never even occurred to me before. My feelings were so strong that I was terrified and so I left."

"I understand, Maura. And I'm glad I could help."

The two women smiled and leaned in to give a mutually appreciative hug, both immensely grateful that they had formed this new friendship.

* * *

As Jane stepped off the elevator, she paused, took a deep breath, and steadied her nerves. She knew she only had a few minutes to spare before Korsak would wonder where she was, and it was her duty to try to protect as many lives as possible at that bank today.

She straightened her shoulders and walked down the long hallway, heading for the office of the Chief Medical Examiner. As she approached the door, she noticed someone speaking with Maura, clearly recognizing the beautiful honey-blonde hair cascading down the elegant dress she was wearing.

_Ah, it's Senior Criminalist Chang. I've always liked... What the hell?_

As Jane came closer, still unnoticed by the two women sitting on the medical examiner's couch, she saw Susie's face light up as she placed a hand on Maura's perfectly toned thigh.

_No. Please no. This cannot be happening._

Jane felt her worst fears were confirmed as she watched the medical examiner and the senior criminalist engage in what looked like a more than friendly embrace.

"Well this explains a lot,"Jane stated bluntly.

The two women on the couch jumped back, clearly surprised by the detective's arrival. Then the realization of what Jane must be seeing dawned on both of them as they furiously spoke over each other trying to explain away whatever Jane thought she was witnessing.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, trying not to appear as flustered as she obviously was. "I had just asked Susie to help me with... well, I was telling her..."

Susie cut in, trying to help the doctor from stumbling over her words any further. "Detective Rizzoli, this is not what it probably looks like to you. Maura and I were only talking..."

Jane had heard enough. "So it's 'Susie' and 'Maura' now, is it? I didn't realize we were on such a comfortable first name basis. And that sure as hell did not look like you were only 'talking'," Jane continued, her passions building into a rage. "I can't believe this has been going on, Maura!" she practically spat out her name. "But of course, it all makes sense now. Some detective I am, if I can't even pick up on the fact that the best friend I am in love with is instead with another woman. Thanks for sharing the details of your love life with me, _friend,_ before I could make a complete fool of myself!"

Susie sat there stunned as Jane turned and left, not wasting another second looking at _them_ together, while Maura bolted up to catch up with the woman she had unfortunately just realized she was entirely in love with.

"Jane Rizzoli!" she yelled after her, "that is NOT what was happening! Let me explain and don't you run from me!" she added fiercely.

"Don't, Maura. Don't you dare tell me to not run from you when that is _exactly_ what you did to me."

Maura stopped her chase, struck by the irony Jane had pointed out. "Jane," she pleaded, her voice dropping to almost a whisper as her friend stepped into the elevator. "I have to talk to you."

"Yeah, well, that's what I was hoping to do when I came down here. But..." she looked down at her phone when it started vibrating again. Korsak getting impatient, she realized. "But as you can see," she continued, waving the flashing phone so Maura could see, "I have to go. Duty calls."

"Jane," Maura whispered, now standing in front of Jane just outside the elevator, an obvious worried tone in her words as the significance of the detective's Kevlar vest finally hit her. "Where are you going?"

Jane let out a forced, gravelly laugh, finding it funny that the blonde chose this moment to pretend to be concerned about her welfare.

"I'm going out," she replied brusquely, "to do my job. And you better be prepared to do yours because I know for a fact there's at least one person already who has an appointment with you tonight, Dr. Isles."

Jane finally pushed the button that would take her to the main floor, as Maura watched, stunned, not bothering to chase anymore because she knew Jane did in fact need to do her job, and no amount of pleading at this point was going to do any good. As the doors closed she realized she would just have to do what her detective said: prepare her workspace for what she hoped would only be a reservation for one.

For a brief moment she pictured the horror that would await her if anything happened to Jane tonight, landing her on one of the doctor's cold, unfeeling medical tables. She shuddered at the thought and whispered to the space where Jane had just been, "Please be careful Jane. I need to be able to tell you just how much I love you."

* * *

Jane, Frost, and Korsak leapt out of the car as they finally arrived at Sovereign Bank.

"Okay, what've we got here, Frankie?" the detective asked her younger brother who had been among the first officers at the scene.

"The perp's name is Danny Greene. White male, mid-thirties. His wife just left with their kid after finding out he'd been sleeping around and apparently left with most of his money. His little self-started construction business is practically non-existent, and so he got it in his head to rob a bank even though he really had no idea how to. That's as much as we've gotten out of him. He shot and killed the man there just before we arrived," he said, pointing to the healthy, athletic-looking man who had obviously bled to death just inside the main entrance. "He likely felt threatened by him and so he just took him out."

"So basically," Jane began, summing things up, "We've got a crazy, broke, cheating husband with a gun and eight hostages. Fabulous."

"Nine, actually," Frankie stated.

"But they told Korsak..."

"Yeah, well, that was before we realized the civilian whose head he's got his filthy gun pointed at and is using as his human shield is one very pregnant woman."

"Oh no," Jane groaned. "And what do you wanna bet the man he shot was her husband? They're the only two that look younger than fifty in there. What kind of sick idiot are we dealing with?"

"Who knows," Frost said, shaking his head. "It doesn't look like Dr. Zucker can figure him out either," Frost pointed out, gesturing to BPD's criminal psychologist who had been unsuccessfully trying to help convince Danny to give himself up.

After an hour without any changes except an increasingly exhausted police force and increasingly uncontrollable Danny Greene, Jane was fed up with this hopeless situation and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Screw waiting around," she announced as Frankie, Frost, and Korsak looked at her. "Our fabulous negotiations are going nowhere and I can't stand listening to that poor pregnant woman's screams for help any longer."

Jane began to step out from the safety of the police line and got Danny's attention as she waved her arms and very visibly lowered her gun to the street.

"You see my gun here, Danny? I've put it down. I'm coming in unarmed."

"What the hell, Janie!" Frankie yelled at his older sister, unable to believe what she was doing. "Are you crazy?"

"Come back over the line, Jane," Frost tried to reason with her. "This can't end well."

"Don't worry guys," she tried to assure them, speaking over her shoulder as she kept her hands raised for Danny to see.

"Jane," Korsak warned. "You don't have anything to prove to us."

"This isn't about proving anything, Korsak," Jane replied with an exasperated sigh. "If nobody makes a move then Dr. Isles is going to have a lot more bodies on her hands tonight."

Mentioning her best friend's name caused Jane to drop her head, remembering yet another defeat she had experienced today.

Still keeping her eyes locked on Danny's as she slowly inched closer, she added, "I just want to try to do some good here, and I think I can. You know I've been able to do this before."

"And it was lucky you weren't shot then, Jane!" Korsak reminded her. "Don't be stupid!"

"Honestly, Korsak," Jane said, "I'm kind of past the point of no return here and I don't really care what happens to me tonight. If nothing else I can at least distract Danny so that he lets that woman go and you can take him down."

She directed her words back to the man every pair of eyes had been watching intently, waiting for him to make one false move. "Danny," she spoke his name calmly, not needing to yell anymore for him to hear her. "Let that woman go. She hasn't done anything to deserve to be in that position."

"Yes she has," Danny answered, speaking for the first time in over an hour. "Why should she get to keep her baby when my wife left with my baby? It's not fair! None of this is!"

"Yeah, well, life isn't always fair, Danny. Believe me, I know," she said, sadness tingeing her words.

Danny just laughed. "Don't even pretend to act like you understand the hell I've been through!" he spat out, starting to appear delirious.

Jane stopped in her tracks. She had never seen a man look so much like a wild animal. Not since the last time she had seen Hoyt. At that thought, panic started to rise within her. She repressed it, though, knowing she was the only one at this point who could contain the situation.

"Get out of there, Jane!" Korsak called, sensing her momentary trepidation and knowing it wouldn't help her keep control.

"Hey, I just want to talk, Danny," she stated coolly.

"Talk, huh?" he laughed again, turning the gun's barrel to Jane. "I think the time for talking is over, Five-O."

Korsak yelled again, "Damn it, Jane! You're not invincible!"

And as Danny pulled the trigger, everyone there witnessed just how true Korsak's words were.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so glad to see people enjoying my first fanfic! Thanks for the follows and reviews - they're definitely motivating. :) Please let me know what you think so far!**


	4. Hope

Maura Isles could not believe her eyes as she stepped out of her car and approached the police line surrounding the bank's entrance. She immediately found the person she was looking for - how could she miss her? Detective Jane Rizzoli was in the no man's land of what looked like was about to be a shootout. Her hands were raised in the air and Maura watched her place her gun on the ground. What was she thinking? She appeared to be voluntarily approaching a man holding a gun to a pregnant woman's head without a weapon of her own, all while about two dozen of BPD's finest were standing in a semicircle behind her with their guns trained on the man in the bank. How could they all be sure they wouldn't shoot her?

Maura could see Korsak, Frost, and Frankie at the other end of the line and Jane was talking over her shoulder to them, though the medical examiner couldn't quite make out the words.

The officers at the tape who were busy keeping back the civilians who had started to accumulate looked startled when they saw the Chief Medical Examiner.

"Hey, Doc," one of them said, a questioning look in his eyes. "You weren't going to be called in until this was over. We've got one civilian down but there's nothing we can do for him now and we have paramedics here ready for any additional injuries, though we hope to God we won't need them. It's not exactly safe here right now," he added, hoping he was conveying the severity of what was happening beyond the tape.

"I realize that, Officer, and I appreciate what you are doing here and fully comprehend the danger of the situation. I know I'm not needed professionally yet, but..." she faltered, not entirely sure how to explain why she was there. "I just need to be here," she ended with a tone of respectful authority.

The officer nodded. "Okay, Doc, as long as you're sure what you're doing," he said, lifting the tape for her to proceed.

As Maura neared the closest group of officers she noticed the setting sun approaching the horizon and sighed as she considered how normally she would have stopped to enjoy the beauty of the lighting at her favorite time of day. Today, though, its glow seemed to cast an ominous mix of light and shadow on the situation at hand.

As the officers at the line noticed her arrival, none of them said a word though a few eyebrows were raised to question her appearance. She just ignored the looks and found a place to stand next to a police cruiser that at least gave her some protection, all while still enabling her to watch the scene before her unfold.

Maura's head snapped up in attention as she heard the voice of the woman she hoped to spend the rest of her life with.

"Danny," Jane said levelly. Maura was glad she could easily hear her now.

"Let that woman go. She hasn't done anything to deserve to be in that position." Maura was amazed by Jane's bravery. She had never seen Jane in her element like this, and reality was suspended in her mind for a moment as she smiled and considered how incredibly arousing she found it.

"Yes she has," Danny answered, Maura noting the hysteria in his voice. "Why should she get to keep her baby when my wife left with my baby? It's not fair! None of this is!"

"Yeah, well, life isn't always fair, Danny. Believe me, I know," Jane said.

Maura's heart sank as she heard Jane's tone, realizing she was the cause of the obvious sadness in the voice of the woman she loved.

Danny laughed, the sound seeming ironic to Maura, considering the circumstances. "Don't even pretend to act like you understand the hell I've been through!"

_That man is definitely in hysterics,_ Maura thought, contemplating how his actions might be explained through further psychoanalysis. _I'll have to ask Dr. Zucker his professional opinion..._

Maura's thought process stopped midstream as she registered the fear in the detective's face. She hadn't seen her look like that since the first time she slept over and was terrified of Hoyt, the serial killer who was bent on finishing what he started with Jane.

"Get out of there, Jane!" Korsak called, and Maura found herself silently echoing his plea.

"Hey, I just want to talk, Danny," the brunette offered calmly.

"Talk, huh?" he laughed again, and Maura gasped as she watched him point his weapon at Jane. "I think the time for talking is over, Five-O."

Danny Greene had stopped caring about what was going to happen to him that night. He was tired of hearing the screams for help coming from his hostages, but he was too proud to go down without a fight - even if it meant losing his life. _What do I have to live for anyway? My baby's gone, my wife's gone, I have no money, and I'll just be thrown in the slammer._

The only thing he knew for sure was that putting a bullet in that cop would be the last satisfying thing he could do and would finally end all the "negotiations", even though it would probably end his life as well.

Korsak yelled, "Damn it, Jane! You're not invincible!"

Maura whipped her head to Danny, watching the nearly imperceptible movement of his index finger against the gun's trigger.

_No. Please no. Not my Jane._

Maura's heart dropped as she realized what was about to happen.

_I can't lose her! Not when she doesn't know the truth and how much I love her!_

_Screw it,_ Danny thought, as he pushed his human shield away so he could bring the hand that was holding her up to his gun, allowing him to use his last seconds to steadily send off three bullets toward his target.

Just before the first bullet left the gun, Jane heard the only voice that could fill her with such a mix of pain and love.

"Jaaaaane!" Maura felt the name ripping from her, so frightened that she was beyond giving her actions any forethought, and the suspenseful silence that had filled the night air moments before was replaced with the heartrending sound.

Time seemed to stand still as Jane saw the woman she loved lunge from behind the cover of the police cruiser, and Jane's fleeting thought before the bullets slammed her to the ground was that she had to protect the beautiful doctor.

_No no no,_ was all Maura could think as she pushed away from the car. The closest officer, sensing her intentions, quickly shot out his arm to hold her back behind the police line just as a wave of bullets shot across it to bring down Danny Greene.

Maura was too stunned by everything she was seeing to form the words to thank him, but when she diverted her eyes for a split-second from Jane's fallen form to the officer, he just nodded in acceptance of the gratitude he saw in her expression and moved his arm to let her pass.

The sight of Jane's blood spilling onto the asphalt twenty yards away snapped Maura back to her senses and she moved to be by her side. She was fighting back tears and became furious when her shoes were holding her back.

"Heels be damned," she muttered as she kicked off the designer shoes and freely ran to her detective.

Maura was the first to reach Jane and was able to let out the breath she had been holding when she saw the brunette's chest rising and falling, evidence of the air circulating through her lungs.

"Jane," she said softly, wincing at the sight of her blood coming from her thigh and shoulder. "Can you hear me?"

Jane groaned in reply and it was music to Maura's ears. "Oh, Jane! There's so much I need to tell you and I'm not sure how coherent you are right now, but you look like you're going to be okay. The shot to your thigh is a through-and-through but I think the bullet that struck your shoulder is still in there," the blonde reported. "And thank God for bulletproof vests," she continued, noting the bullet that had lodged itself above where the detective's heart was located.

"The paramedics are here now. You're going to be okay, Jane, and I'm going to be back by your side as soon as I can!"

The medical examiner reluctantly stepped back, allowing the men access to her best friend, fully aware and grateful that live people were not her area of expertise.

The thought reminded her that her own professional skills were also in need tonight. Maura was indescribably happy to know that even though Jane had to be in immense pain, her injuries were not life-threatening. The medical examiner turned her attention back to the bank where the bodies of Danny Greene and the man he had shot needed her initial inspection before being transported to the morgue.

She wiped the tears from her face and assumed the practiced persona of the Chief Medical Examiner and proceeded to the bank.

* * *

Jane awoke in a haze, unsure of where she was. Her vision was blurry but she could hear a steady beeping somewhere in the distance.

Maura bolted to Jane's side when she noticed her slight movements.

"Jane?" she whispered.

"Maura?" the brunette replied huskily. "Man, what the hell happened to me?" she managed to say as the pain radiating from all over her body began to fully register. Her vision slowly began to make out her surroundings and settled on the blonde's face several feet above hers.

"Maura?" she said again. "It is you, right?"

The doctor laughed for the first time in the last twenty-four hours. "Yes, it's me, Jane. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, like hell!" she moaned, then frowned as she heard her friend laughing.

Maura tried to sober up her expression when she saw the brunette's face. "I'm sorry, Jane," she said smiling. "I'm just so happy that you're conscious and sounding like yourself again."

"Whoa," Jane muttered, confusion clouding her beautiful features.

"What is it, Jane?" Maura questioned.

"I just remembered... What happened at the bank? Danny? The pregnant woman? The other hostages?" Jane's words were spilling out in a frenzy.

"It's okay, it's okay," Maura tried consoling her. "Danny was shot and killed by your colleagues as soon as you were down, and none of the hostages were harmed, apart from the one man who was dead before you got there."

Jane let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she said. "I can't believe we pulled that off."

"More like _you_ pulled it off, Jane. From what I saw and pieced together from other people who were at the scene before me, you were quite the hero last night."

Jane just waved off her words, "No, I don't want people thinking that. It took the efforts of a lot of people to make last night happen. I'm just the lucky one who ended up here," she laughed gesturing to the room around them. "I am the only one, right? Were any other cops hurt?"

"No, Jane," the blonde answered, resting a hand on her friend's arm with a smile. "No one else was quite as reckless as you were, Detective Rizzoli."

"Well, good!" Jane laughed, "So can I get out of here yet?"

"No!" Maura exclaimed, shocked that she would suggest such an idea in her condition. "You were shot three times, Jane! And one of those bullets shattered part of your humerus and lodged itself in your scapula."

"Ah, well that would explain why my shoulder stings just a bit," Jane said, wincing as she wondered how long it would take before she could properly tackle a perp again. "Oh, but they saved the bullet, right?" she asked eagerly.

Maura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jane, I informed the doctors of your... fetish. One that I find repulsive, by the way."

"Maur, there's nothing repulsive about it! I just happen to enjoy collecting the bullets that lodge themselves in my tumorus and spatula and other parts of my body. They're actually a great icebreaker on a date," she smirked as Maura just rolled her eyes again, not even bothering to correct her anatomical terminology.

"But more than anything," Jane continued with a quiet humility, "they also help remind me to be grateful for each day I wake up."

Silence rested between them for a moment as they both considered how glad they were she had indeed awoken today.

"You said I was shot three times?" Jane asked, recalling what her friend had mentioned earlier. Maura nodded somberly, trying to hold back the emotion she felt rising in her at the memory of watching the path of each one of those bullets.

"Well that's an all-time high for me in one day! And it breaks Frost's record too! I'll have to rub that in his face when I get back," she laughed.

Maura couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at her lips as she wondered in amazement how this woman could be so upbeat.

"So one of those bullets messed up my spatula, another probably is the reason why my leg is wrapped up and I can't even move it, and the last one..." her words trailed off as she scanned her body the best that she could from her lateral position, trying to find any visual evidence of the third wound. She closed her eyes, sensing the final part of her body where a great deal of pain was emanating from.

"I'm guessing the last one hit my vest," she concluded, opening her eyes to meet Maura's who nodded in affirmation. "Right over your heart," the blonde was barely able to whisper.

"Which would explain why my chest hurts like hell," she groaned. Jane noticed a tear streaking down her friend's face and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Hey," Jane ventured, holding the blonde's gaze. "You okay, Maur?"

Maura started nodding her head, trying to hold back everything she was feeling, but when she couldn't fight it anymore she let her tears flow freely.

Jane marveled at how anyone could look so beautiful even while crying and began listening intently when she heard her voice.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to articulate what yesterday was like for me, Jane," she began, trying to find the words she needed to express to this woman.

"First thing that morning I was so incredibly distraught that we still weren't talking and because I was too dense to make out the truth of how I feel about you."

"And what about Susie?" Jane asked sadly, now remembering what she had walked in on the day before.

"What about Susie?" Maura echoed, managing to let out a laugh. "Jane, I think we'll be thanking Susie for the rest of our lives."

Jane raised an eyebrow questioningly and Maura continued, "What you saw yesterday was the end of me telling Susie everything that happened last Friday and every stupid, thoughtless thing I did then and since. I told her every confused feeling that was tearing me apart and she helped me realize how much I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

Now Jane couldn't hold back her own tears that were welling up as she smiled. "I had lost hope of ever hearing those words come from you, Maur."

"Well I can assure you it won't be the last time," she responded with a smile, squeezing her hand even tighter.

"Maura, I'm so sorry for blowing up in there on you two. When I saw her putting her hands on you and then watching you hug someone like that who I had only seen you be completely formal and professional with... I was insanely jealous and hurt and not willing to listen and I'm sorry," she blurted out, the tears streaking down her face.

"Shh, Jane, it's okay, dear. Don't apologize. Let's put it in the past and leave it there, okay?" she said, gently wiping the tears from her friend's face.

The brunette nodded silently, letting her continue.

"And then I was so worried for you when you left. I tried doing what you told me - I went into the morgue to make sure everything was in order, but then all I could do was think about you and it was driving me insane not knowing what was going on out there. I couldn't let something happen to you while you still held on to those misconceptions about me."

"I'm glad you were there, Maur," Jane said. "I remember you called my name..."

"Screamed, was more like it," the blonde admitted. "I don't think I would have been more terrified even if I had been the one in the line of fire," she added thoughtfully. "And when that gun went off - not once, but three times, mind you..." she paused, deciding how to continue, "...all I could think was that I needed you to be okay, Jane. I needed you not just as the amazingly talented Detective Rizzoli to help me discover truth and bring about justice, but what I needed even more - what I craved and longed for - was the kind, loyal, beautiful, sometimes irritating, but mostly charming Jane Rizzoli to be my partner and the love of my life."

Maura drew in a deep breath, letting her words settle over both of them. "Will you be that for me, Jane? Will you be the one who will listen to my scientific ramblings, laugh at my terrible jokes, teach me about sports, share your wonderful family with me, and be the one who I will come home to every night?"

"Oh, Maura," Jane said, smiling through the fresh tears running down her face. "You don't even have to ask. I would feel so incredibly happy, blessed and honored to be all that for you. Now come here, Maura Isles," she demanded, pulling the doctor closer. "You've made me wait long enough to do this again."

A joyful laugh escaped Maura's lips as she let herself be pulled down and wasted no time closing the distance between them with a long, passionate, perfect kiss that somehow conveyed every feeling that needed to be shared.

Finally breaking away after a blissful eternity, Jane smiled and said, "I think I remember another detail from last night, Dr. Isles..."

"Oh do you, Detective? And what would that be?"

"Were you running to me in your bare feet?" Jane asked, almost positive her memory served her right.

Maura blushed, giving herself away.

"I thought so!" Jane laughed at the mental image she was glad she retained. "So were you so anxious to get to me that you left your pretty little heels in the morgue, Doc?" she questioned with a smirk.

"I most certainly did not!" Maura replied, appalled. "I have never removed my shoes at work. That would be completely unprofessional, Jane," she stated, frowning at her friend's clearly amused expression.

"If you must know, I was wearing them right up until you were shot, and in my haste to reach you I kicked them off and just ran. It was actually quite liberating," she added thoughtfully.

Jane started laughing again, seeing it all play out in her mind's eye.

"Well I'm glad you find my moment of horror so entertaining, Detective," she said, smacking her uninjured arm for emphasis before falling into a fit of laughter herself.

"I suppose it would be quite amusing under different circumstances, being so out of character for me" the blonde offered. "Oh, and I believe I recall swearing at the moment as well. At my shoes."

This brought on a whole new wave of laughter the brunette couldn't contain. "Well that _is_ out of character for you, Doc! Not only did you cast aside part of your wardrobe in public but you swore and," she added with a mocking gasp, "you spoke to inanimate objects!"

"Oh, you think you're so funny, Detective," Maura said, narrowing her eyes at the woman as she got an idea, switching subjects.

"Jane, I just realized it's Friday, which you know is our usual movie night, and since you clearly won't be leaving here today I guess I'll just have to stay with you and watch one here on that unfortunate excuse for a television," she said, frowning at the small box in the corner of the room. "And although technically it's your turn to choose, I'm not sure you are functional enough to be able to make such an important decision. I mean, look at all the drugs they're pumping into you," she exclaimed, gesturing to the IV next to her friend.

"Oh no you don't," Jane began, fighting back a grin. "I am entirely functional enough to know that I will not be listening to singing ghosts again, Maur."

"Jane, how many times do I have to tell you? He's not a ghost he's a ph-"

Jane shut up the gabby medical examiner the only way she could think of as she ignored the pain in her shoulder to sit up and press her lips against Maura's. Jane couldn't help smiling, grateful for the silence that finally fell over them as they settled into a comfortable rhythmic motion that neither wanted to break.

When they finally came up for air Maura whispered, "I don't think I'll ever tire of kissing you, Jane Rizzoli."

"I'm planning on that, Maura Isles," she responded with a loving smile, "because I will always be here to kiss you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've loved writing it! Thank you for reading and please review - I'm open to any and all feedback!**

***Also - has anyone who's read Tess Gerritsen's books picked up on the minor detail from them I included in this story? If so, let me know... :)**


End file.
